


关于白学与拥有姓名

by BATCR7



Category: CR7 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BATCR7/pseuds/BATCR7
Summary: 对于网络上疯狂流传的那两张图片，迪巴拉和本坦库尔纷纷表示，“我才是克里斯的唯一。”而双料队友坎塞洛的内心毫无波动。





	关于白学与拥有姓名

1.  
“你他妈发什么疯！”而坎塞洛像是什么都没听到一样，蛮横的把一脸惊恐的克里斯塞进了副驾驶。  
他利落的启动了车辆，“如果你不想现在就挨操的话。”他面无表情的侧过身，双手撑在副驾驶座位的两侧，他看到克里斯像是受惊的兔子一样缩了缩脖子，“就乖乖的坐好，我亲爱的小队长。”  
2.  
若奥·坎塞洛，葡萄牙国家队冉冉升起的新星，尤文图斯的妖将，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多转会后唯一的炮友，在克里斯的身边始终没有姓名。他当然爱着克里斯，但他并不急于摆脱炮友身份，对待自己爱的人，他可以忍耐。  
而现在，坎塞洛暗自懊恼，他的珍宝马上就要被那两只小狼狗给叼跑了。  
被克里斯抱一下就那么爽吗？啊？说的就是你，本坦库尔！  
随便乱摸什么啊，迪巴拉！  
明明是我先的！坎塞洛忿忿的锤了一拳方向盘。  
3.  
克里斯一头雾水，他看着黑着脸开车的年轻男人，决定主动打破尴尬的局面，他调整了一下自己的坐姿，双腿交叠在一起，“你到底怎么了，小男孩儿？”  
他没想到的是，他年轻的后辈最讨厌小男孩儿这个称呼——因为他这样称呼所有比他年轻的小伙子，而这包含了尤文图斯绝大多数的队员，当然，曼朱基奇是个有趣的例外。  
坎塞洛觉得他有必要让克里斯认清楚自己的归属性。  
“如果你觉得你的嘴太闲了”年轻的男人依旧直视前方，“你可以现在就给我口一发。”  
为了自己和坎塞洛的生命安全，为了无辜路人的未来，克里斯决定乖乖闭嘴。  
不就是一次性爱嘛，他安慰着自己，他正好也需要发泄。  
一路无言。  
4.  
直到他被坎塞洛强硬的摁在他最喜欢的那辆宾利的车前盖上。  
“你疯了？”克里斯疯狂的在年轻男人的双臂下挣扎，却被更大的力道按住，“这是我家的车库！你至少到室内再做！”  
“可我就想在这里做。”坎塞洛猛地俯下身，他吻的比以往都要粗暴，他的舌尖急匆匆的舔过克里斯的下唇后就从克里斯因惊诧而微张的牙关闯了进去，他的舌头舔过克里斯的上颚，蛮横的搅得克里斯发出了无所适从的呜咽，却又诚实的瘫软了腰。  
坎塞洛扯开了克里斯身上的衬衣，几颗可怜的纽扣随之飞了出去。  
“我的婊子队长，”他看着克里斯那两颗早已挺立起来的浅褐色乳头，毫不留情的啃了上去，惹得克里斯发出了一声痛呼，他转而温柔的舔舐着它，用舌尖戳刺着顶端的小孔。他的另一只手揉捏着另一侧的乳肉，虽然身下的男人在减重减肌，但是胸部依旧丰腴而富有弹性，从年轻人的指缝中溢出。  
克里斯难耐的挺起了自己的胸膛，他喜欢被人玩弄乳头，他的乳头美丽而敏感，平日训练时，都会因为训练服的摩擦而悄悄的凸起。  
他喘息着抚摸着在他胸前作乱的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，却被年轻人毫不留情的甩开。  
“你喜欢被男人们围绕着，是不是？”坎塞洛重新直起身，玩味的看着克里斯那副无辜又淫荡的样子，“你喜欢被男人们拥抱，喜欢在众目睽睽之下被按在草坪上，你喜欢他们一个一个地压在你身上，所以你会对所有的男人张开双臂，我说的对吗？”  
克里斯想要为自己辩驳，却被捂住了嘴，只能发出几声可怜的呜咽。  
年轻男人迅速的扯下了克里斯的裤子，现在他的身上只剩下一件被撕坏的黑色衬衫了。  
坎塞洛俯下身舔舐着克里斯的耳廓，舌尖在耳垂上的小洞周围轻轻的打圈，他的双手毫无章法的抚摸着身下这具蜜色的敏感的身体，他知道克里斯在性爱不喜欢墨守成规。  
坎塞洛折起克里斯的双腿，忽略了那根早就被撩拨的勃起的阴茎，克里斯肉粉色的小穴早早的违背了主人的意志，饥渴难耐的蠕动着，迫不及待地想要吞进去些什么。  
“等不及了？”坎塞洛坏笑着用手指揉了揉穴口。  
“闭..闭嘴，我怎么不知道你话这么多。”  
好吧好吧，坎塞洛认命的把头埋在克里斯的腿间，舌尖顶开穴肉，向更深处探索。  
天呐，克里斯咬住自己的下唇，把那些呻吟都压在喉头，他可不想让路人听到什么奇奇怪怪的声音，而坎塞洛的舌头把他的体内搅得一团糟。  
坎塞洛有一条灵活而下流的舌头，克里斯迷迷糊糊的下了定论，快感从他的尾椎处炸开，他像一只懒洋洋的猎豹一样，在白色的宾利上舒展，挺动着自己的完美身躯，他的脚踩在坎塞洛的后背上，难耐的摩擦着。  
【叮—】  
被冷落在一旁的手机的屏幕亮起，坎塞洛赶在克里斯反应过来前捞起了手机。  
【克里斯，你今晚有时间吗？】  
【我想请你看电影！哦，除了我之外，还有本坦库尔（我本来不想让这个小子一起的）】  
【不过我们都有很重要的事情跟你说！】  
【所以所以，你今晚有时间吗？（please）】  
坎塞洛都能想象到迪巴拉那副委屈巴巴的，像是被踹了一脚的哈士奇的那副样子。  
“请你务必答应他，克里斯。”坎塞洛露出了温柔和煦的笑容。

“耶！克里斯答应了！”迪巴拉踹了踹坐在旁边的本坦库尔，然后在乌拉圭小将的抱怨声中抱着着手机满沙发打滚。  
【六点的时候来可以我家接我吗？我对这里还不是很熟悉。”】  
“克里斯让他家我去接他！”迪巴拉得瑟的昂起了头，“麻烦小老弟自己去电影院吧，说不定我和克里斯今晚就不去了。”  
“哈，瞧瞧你那肮脏的思想”本坦库尔毫不留情地回击，“这可不符合你的小宝石做派，而且，克里斯并没有指明去接他的人。”

然后他俩分别驾驶着自己最骚包的车，前往了克里斯的家，并妄图在平静美好的意大利街头上演头文字D。

2.  
5:45  
【克里斯，我们已经到啦】  
【进来吧】  
【门没有锁】  
门没锁？迪巴拉轻轻的推了一下大门，屋内一片静谧，地上散落着衬衫和西裤。迪巴拉咽了咽口水，心脏砰砰直跳，他看了一眼本坦库尔，这个平日里冷静乖巧的年轻人好像比他还要激动。  
【右拐第二个房间】  
【给你们一个惊喜】  
他们保持着谜一般的沉默，朝着那个房间走去。  
3.  
说实话，本坦库尔完全没有想到房门后是这样的一幅景象。  
他的国王一丝不挂的侧躺在柔软的大床上，左手被一只廉价的、色情的粉色手铐铐在床头，那双焦糖色的，总是湿漉漉的勾人的眼此时被一块黑色的布料蒙住，那是一条领带，他想，或许还是尤文图斯统一定制的那条。  
而克里斯的后穴里埋着一根疯狂震动着的假阴茎，拜这根塑料怪物所赐，克里斯的像一只发情的猫一样，压抑着尖叫，向前耸动着腰肢，企图在黑色的缎面床单上寻求更多的安慰。  
本坦库尔贪婪的视奸着这具完美的，蜜色的身体，情欲让克里斯的颧骨泛着潮红，领带也被生理泪水濡湿了一大块。他感到他硬的发痛，迪巴拉也是如此，他看到迪巴拉用那种野狼一般的，充满侵略性的目光盯着床上的人。  
迪巴拉一言不发的走进克里斯，俯下身轻轻的亲吻了克里斯的脚踝。他感到克里斯在颤抖，他伸出舌尖，像一只饥渴的野兽一样舔舐着世界上最性感最珍贵的腿，亮晶晶的唾液的痕迹从克里斯的脚踝一直延伸到大腿根部。  
他把头埋进克里斯的颈窝，轻咬吮吸着颈部脆弱的肌肤，留下一个个红印，如果可以的话，迪巴拉想用记号笔在克里斯的全身都写上他的名字。  
“唔....别这样....”克里斯偏过头，几乎是撒娇一般的用鼻尖蹭了蹭迪巴拉的脸颊，他的声音甜的像枫糖浆，还带着委屈的鼻音，迪巴拉觉得自己的心酥酥麻麻的，他看到克里斯乖巧的奉上自己的粉色的，亮晶晶的双唇。  
迪巴拉几乎是咬住了克里斯的下唇，年轻人急匆匆的闯入了克里斯的牙关，搅起一阵水声。  
他动情的吮吸着克里斯的唇瓣，直到它有些红肿。  
3.  
克里斯轻喘着，用那只没被束缚住手轻轻抚摸着年轻人的头，他委屈极了，坎塞洛不知道发什么疯，把自己丢在这里，他可要好好教训一下这个狼崽子。  
但是当务之急是让坎塞洛解开他的束缚， 把那根该死的震动棒扔的远远的。  
“我的好男孩儿”他几乎是在请求，“不要这样这折磨我了，好吗？”  
他只听到身后的男孩的轻笑，炽热的鼻息让他缩紧了脖子。

“若奥...若奥..，我知道你最听话了。”克里斯都要急哭了，他费尽心思的安抚着年轻人的情绪。  
“若奥？”  
克里斯僵住了，这不是葡萄牙男孩，这个声音他再熟悉不过了。

“....迪巴拉？”


End file.
